


An Ancient and Most Noble Dilemna

by FarandWide



Series: The Ancient and Most Noble of Dilemnas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), Blood Magic, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Courtship, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarandWide/pseuds/FarandWide
Summary: It has been almost ten years since that fateful Halloween and Sirius Black needs to see his godson. For ten years Sirius has made plan after plan, but only now does he know how to find Harry. One black Grimm is spotted at King's Cross on September 1st. After leaving Harry a note to give to an Aunt Minnie he never knew he had, Sirius is ready to take control of his life and right the wrongs done to his godson and himself....Eventual Sirius raises Harry, Eventual Black family reunion, eventual Hermione adoption. I have no idea what relationship tags will eventually be added, but I would love suggestions! Eventual Dramione is a must.This is my first fanfiction, I was very hesitant to write this, so thank you for taking a chance on this fic! There is no Beta and comments and suggestions are always welcome!
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: The Ancient and Most Noble of Dilemnas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044492
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Something's Not Right

Sirius walked out of the Ministry with his nose slightly aloft; while the result was no surprise, he still felt deep satisfaction with himself. Earlier, in the morning, he had floo’ed Harry through Minnie’s office and told him that they would be celebrating by that time Saturday in Hogsmeade. Regretfully, Sirius could not immediately go to his godson, there were other pressing matters to attend to.

When he had woke up that morning, Sirius told Kreacher it was time to go home to Le Nid.

“That is not for you filth!” Kreacher popped into Sirius’s childhood bedroom and pulled on his ears.

“Well, Kreacher,” said Sirius. “I have been alone for a very long while—and you know how mother is, shouting all the time and discussing the good name of Black. Well, with all that loving talk of family, I thought I should take a look at ours and see how our fortune has progressed these past 10 years. Well well, after looking at the descendants of all of my wonderful cousins who were able to continue on with their lives and wondering who might be at Hogwarts with Harry, it occurred to me to look at which one of those little nosepickers were in line for the family mantle. Wasn’t it just my surprise to find that not only I am in fact that nosepicker waiting to assume headship, but that my guardian is no regent, but Grandfather Artucus. Isn’t that amazing Kreacher, you’ve been neglecting the house because you’ve been spending the past decade tending to Grandfather? Funny you didn’t mention it to me.”

Kreacher paled, but Sirius wasn’t finished.

“Since you two must be such good chums, why don’t you bring me to him for a bit of a visit? While it might have broken a few rules if I had actually been blasted off, I think you of all the Black elves would think it was only proper that the long-lost heir be reunited with the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.”

Sirius finished and looked menacingly at Kreacher as he waited for the elf to respond. Kreacher began to tremble. Soon he was shaking so violently that Sirius felt a small amount of concern. As Kreacher’s condition worsened, the old elf began to heave and his eyed rolled back in his head. Suddenly terrified, Sirius quickly wrapped his arms around Kreacher, held him close to his chest, and apparated to the emergency Black entrance at Gringotts.


	2. Unsettling Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gringotts uncovers unsettling magic against the heir to House Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for anyone who chose this fic because of the tags! I started this story with one plot in mind, but got rather caught up in the backstory. Dramione is end game, but now I am starting in year one and so it will be extremely slow burn. While right now the story is in Sirius's POV, it will not stay that way! There will definitely be lots of Hogwarts action and we will see not only the trio but Minnie and maybe even other Hogwarts professors! I also am a Malfoy fan so eventually we might get some of their life too. I promise I have a general direction, but I am really just letting the story take me on a day by day basis. ALSO, for the WolfStar fans, I am not opposed but I have added no tags because I don't know if this will be one of those stories because I don't know who anyone will end up with, except Dramione OTP.
> 
> TLDR: This will be a very long fic so if you came for the tags its all endgame but I am starting year one at Hogwarts so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Banging on the door, Sirius apologized to Ragnok and asked that Kreacher see a medi-goblin immediately. With a few murmured words the trio was standing in a white room and a goblin was taking Kreacher from Sirius’s arms. Sirius looked at Ragnok with wide eyes and asked him what was going on. 

“Mr. Black, do please stop acting like a small child. You are at Gringotts now and your elf will be fine, you said his name was Kreacher?”

“Yes.”

“Very good, then. Well, from all appearances, Kreacher has been cursed, probably a very strong one and for a very long time. You know what our teams can do, which is why you brought him here, so I must request that you simply wait for them to do their work and Gringotts can owl you once we have more details. It is likely that Kreacher will not be able to return home immediately when the curse is lifted. We often find in these cases that curses on elves tend to push them to neglect their family in some way and Kreacher’s magic, let alone his mind, will be highly reactive and need to be healed after the curse is removed. Ah, look at that, the curse breakers have already arrived. So it may be time for you to go, Mr. Black. Worry not, you will be contacted when we have more information to tell you; also you will likely be needed in the recovery process.”

“No wait—”

“Mr. Black,” said Ragnok in a clipped tone, “Your family has seen fit to neglect their relations with Gringotts for eleven years now. While I will see through any requests you make on behalf of your account, your family is no longer in good standing with Gringotts and certainly not with me. Now good day, Mr. Black.”  
“What are you talking about. I have been in Azkaban for the past decade. I need to speak to you about the rituals and I have no way to reach my Head of House with my elf here and no one has seen fit to make contact with me since the 70s. It is now 1991 and I need to set my affairs in order so I can clear my name and raise my godson.”  
Ragnok stood for a moment in silence, appraising Sirius Black as he took in his words. Slowly he turned and said, “Follow me, Mr. Black.” With only the clatter of feet against the smooth marble floors, the pair made their way down a series of halls until they were in front of a grand and ornately carved wooden door. Once seated, Ragnok lifted a stack of papers onto the desk while Sirius gazed around the room. 

“Is this…?”

“The main office for the Accounts of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black? Indeed. Mr. Black, to the best of your knowledge, are you considered to be the Heir Apparent to you House?

“Yes, to the best of my knowledge. The Family Tapestry would suggest that I am.”

“The Family Tapestry of the House of Black?” 

Sirius nodded.

“Mr. Black!” Ragnok slammed his hands onto the desk and items all across the room began to rattle as his volume increased, “did you not say that you had not been in contact with your family? How then have you entered Le Nid des Corbeaus?”

“I haven’t been to le Nid. All of the Black Tapestries are at 12 Grimmauld Place now.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ragnok. Sir. I have been away for many years; my godson needs me. I don’t know who moved the tapestries, I just need the assistance with the Black family accounts and I know that you are still, albeit begrudgingly it seems, the account manager. Will you do as you said and continue to help me?”

Sirius studied Ragnok in the silence; the aged goblin had wide eyes and was staring at a corner of the room with growing abject horror. Sirius found himself feeling more anxious and grave than he ever had in Azkaban; no one had ever seen a goblin act in way but a gruff, blunt, business-like, and self-assured manner. With a solemn and resolute turn, Ragnok began,

“I am afraid that I have failed the Black account. I am deeply concerned for the state of your House; hopefully your elf Kreacher will be the key to righting these wrongs, but for now, let us begin with a blood test. You should have completed the Heir rituals with your grandfather years ago, but this should allow us to continue this conversation.  
Ragnok opened a drawer and placed an ornate box of Goblin silver with a large raven with open wings on the top. Ragnok drew out a needle the length of a wand and laid a roll of parchment on the desk. Sirius inhaled and pricked his left index finger and ran the blood against the top of the roll. Instantly, the paper glowed a bright and twinkling gold and unfurled itself. The two read the inscription:

_____________________________________________________________________________‡___‡___‡______________________________________________________________________________________  
Name:  
Sirius Orion Black III

Age:  
32 

Parents:  
Paternal: Orion Black (deceased)  
Maternal: Walburga Black née Black (deceased) 

Godparents:  
Agatha Auriga Bulstrode née Longbottom  
Henry Bulstrode 

Magical Guardian:  
Dorea Potter née Black (incapacitated)  
Fleamont Potter (deceased) 

Lordships:  
Heir Apparent The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (unclaimed)  
Regent The Ancient and Noble House of Potter (unclaimed)

Blocks:  
40% Magical Core Block (Albus Dumbledore, Nov 1, 1971)  
100% Metamorphmagus ability (Albus Dumbledore, Nov 1, 1971)  
100% Natural Occlumency (Albus Dumbledore, Nov 1, 1971) (40% broken) 

Curses  
  
Family Curse- unknown (Walburga Black, Dec 17, 1970)  
  
Family Curse- unknown (Walburga Black, June 5, 1974)

Contracts:  
No Outstanding Contracts  
___________________________________________________________________________‡___‡___‡______________________________________________________________________________________

“By Merlin and Morgana…”


	3. What to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Ragnok struggle to comes to terms with the findings of the Blood Test

“By Merlin and Morgana, how could this be?”

Ragnok was pinching and grabbing his nose, Sirius would have noted that it was not entirely unlike the way that elves pull at their ears when they are upset, but he did not notice any of this as he stared down at the paper, mesmerized not by the golden flow of magic dancing around on the lit parchment, but by the increasingly shocking discoveries on the page.

“Dorea is alive. Ragnok, Dorea is alive, but where could she be? Who has her? I saw her though; they were found in their beds. It was natural. Young for wizards and witches, but Dorea and Charlus had dragon pox; we thought they were just keeping it from everyone.

And who are the Bulstrodes? There were plenty of parties when I was younger, but by the time I was supposed to start my training I was with the Potters and no one held balls for fear of the war. Every holiday had so many aunts and uncles when I was a very small boy and as the future heir, everyone doted on me—I never thought to figure out who my own godparents were. And where were they anyways? They must not have been too important if my mother cut them out of her circles. Of course, she would, wouldn’t she? Heavens forbid I would have anyone to rely upon but her… Ragnok, how will we find Dorea?

Ragnok, I don’t know if I should go to St. Mungos, do you think that Grandfather Arcturus would know of a ritual from the Black family magic that would undo those blocks? How could this have happened? At Hogwarts with all of the other professors around and no one noticed? I didn’t notice? Why would he target me? I was a Gryffindor, Regulus never caused anyone any trouble… Oh Reggie, I should never have left him alone to mother’s devices…”

“Sirius. I need to speak with our leader. You should come, but are not prepared. Where do you think your grandfather is? Gringotts has not been able to reach him by owl in many years. As you have not completed the Heir rituals yet, I do not think you will be able to find him through your family magic, but can you think of where he might be.”

“Kreacher can reach him. I know it.”

“Then we will wait, I will send a message to the healers to alert us the instant he awakes.”

Ragnok went into the corridor and walked down a few doors, he knocked five times and the door slid open,  
“I need to borrow Mr. Switch. Thank you” 

Sirius strained his ears, but he could not perceive Ragnok’s words,  
“What was that?”

“I’ve sent word to the healers.”

“But it sounded like a wizard was walking down the halls.”

“Of course, because it was. Mr. Switch is the assistant to the Malfoy accounts manager.”

“The Malfoy account! The Malfoys should have nothing to do with this.”

“Indeed Mr. Black,” Ragnok said dryly, “and they will not. Mr. Switch is merely the assistant to the accounts manager. I myself used to have an assistance before all of the Black accounts went dark on Gringotts; you will find that Gringotts hires a more wizards and witches than it seems, but any witch or wizard employed by the Nation is held to the highest security standards. I am fairly certain that Mr. Switch has never laid eyes on the Malfoy family while they have been in the bank, let alone ever spoken to them outside of it We will simply be too busy to watch down to the healing wards ourselves, and that is when an assistant is useful.”

“Excuse me, I know I am being very rude today; I just don’t know what is happening, let alone what to do.”

“The Black family account has been in my family since yours settled on this island, settled your name, and settled your loyalties. Since then, there has been many struggles betwixt the Goblin Nation and wizarding kind, but my family has never wavered in their duties, it is not the way of Goblins. You can be sure that the wrongs done against you will be avenged. You may not have realized this amongst the many discoveries made, but you are the regent of the Potter family. Harry Potter did not arrive to Gringotts with you, but with an associate of Hogwarts—something that was noted and discussed heavily amongst us. The manager of the Potter account has not reported or filed anything unordinary, but I am deeply concerned now to who has been handling the Potter account and on what orders. With Dumbledore’s muddling of your magic, I fear that he might also hold fault for some of these other disturbing findings.” 

“Harry needs to get out of Hogwarts. But first, we need my grandfather.”

“Ay, and the Goblin King.”


	4. After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva makes a choice

Before the end of breakfast on Monday, Minerva McGonagall was in pieces. How could Sirius Black be out of Azkaban? How could Dumbledore not have known he wasn’t the secret keeper? How could the world as she knew it change so much in one day? As she gathered the last of her materials before the first day of classes, she put a few extra wards on her doors. 

Before the end of lunch that same Monday, Minerva McGonagall had made up her mind. She needed to speak to the young Master Potter. As she walked up to her table of lions, she made a point to be less stern, as she always did during the first week of classes, as she greeted all her cubs and inquired about their summers, their plans, and their first night at Hogwarts. Minerva was less than pleased when she noticed Hermione Granger sitting so forlornly by herself. She was very polite and excited while chatting with the professor. The girl had a very pleasant disposition at her home, Minerva decided to give it a few more days to see if the girl would make friends on her own, or if she might need to intervene a bit. She always liked to see her students making friends naturally, but some occasions called for a bit of creativity on the part of the Head of House. 

When Minerva approached Harry, she instantly felt validated in her choice. The boy looked like no son of James and Lily Potter besides his most obvious features. Harry sat very still and spoke very quietly to everyone around him. Even when he would laugh, it was as though the boy was always trying to shrink a little bit further into himself. While she made her inquiries into his first night at Hogwarts, she told him to come by her room three hours before curfew, but to shut the curtains of his bed firmly before he left his common room. After promising him that he would be pleasantly surprised, Minerva finished her rounds and retook her seat feeling slightly better, but much more unsettled than before. 

After dinner, Minerva was exhausted. Never before had she felt so unruffled on the first day of school, not even as a first year herself. It was time to prepare for Harry’s arrival. Minerva summoned all of her photographs, albums, mementos, notes, detention slips, letters, and gifts that she had ever received from the Potter family or Lily. After a thought, she created another pile with photographs of Sirius too. Minerva ordered up a tray of various desserts she knew were favorites of different members of the Potter family from Mippy, her elf, along with a pot of earl grey tea and transfigured her furniture to match her family parlor in Fortingall Cottage. Satisfied, she returned to her office and closed the door to her personal quarters. 

Not long after, there was a loud rapt at the door. It was an hour too early for Harry to come and Minerva was suspicious. Sending a firm ward toward her personal quarters, Minerva transfigured a few rolls of parchments on her desk and opened the door with a soft smile.

“Albus! How can I help you?”

“Minerva, you look positively sentimental, are you quite alright?”

“Oh, I have just been thinkin’ about James and Lily, what with Master Potter startin’ at Hogwarts with us.”

“Now Minerva, we are doing away with all of the Master and Heir nonsense, you know that. Its time now, it only serves to confuse the muggleborns.”

“It only seems respectful though, considerin’ how he is the last of his line now.”

“Well he wouldn’t be used to it anyways Minerva and I forbid you to use it!”

Minerva was taken aback, Albus never was so demanding or loud to her. This odd behavior only worked to confirm her growing suspicions. 

“Oh, of course your right Albus,” Minerva patted his arms and walked over to her desk, “I should put these back out of my mind, we shouldn’t dwell on the past.” She then took the transfigured paper and placed them in a the middlemost drawer of her desk, she noticed Dumbledore’s intense gaze as she locked the drawer tightly and vanished the key. Feeling proud of herself she smiled at her old mentor and asked, “What was it you needed again, Albus?”

“Ah yes, I was hoping to ask you to keep a close eye on young Harry these next few weeks. It would be a terrible shame if he were to fall in with the wrong sorts.”

Suddenly unable to hold in her anger, Minerva set her mouth in a grim line and said, “And who’s fault would that be, Albus? Makin’ the lad live with muggles without ever having a single visitor from our world? It would have been impossible to raise him here, but surely some of us could have arranged to visit him besides you Albus! I know, we’ve discussed it a thousand times, but it feels terrible for the rest of us; ye don’t understand, you’ve been able to visit with him and spend time with him.” She noticed Albus growing tense and threw her hands in the air with a blustering chuckle, “Don’t ye worry yer head over it though, I will be checking in on Mr. Potter. Yer always busy wi’ somethin’ or another. Heavens knows Malfoy will have set his son to tormet the lad. I am more worried o’er that then I am wi’ Harry befriendin’ any o’ Severus’s snakes. 

Albus appraised Minerva with a twinkle in his eye; the lady could always be counted on to come to his side on important matters.

“I know that Harry will be in very good hands with you as his head of house. Be sure to tell me if anything ever seems array with the boy.”

“Of course, Albus.”

Albus smiled as he walked done the stone corridors back to his office. He felt assured in the thought that all of his plans for the year would progress smoothly from here on out. The two hatstalls that resulted in Gryffindor had unsettled him at first, but the muggleborn girl couldn’t possibly have been considered for Slytherin, nor could Harry; the fact that Harry might not have ended up like his parents would have been grave indeed—but now with Minerva’s watch and Hagrid being so keen on visiting with the boy in the evenings, there could be no doubt in his plan…yes, everything would proceed quite nicely Albus thought.


	5. The Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who awakens, and what will this mean for the fate of Harry Potter, and the House Black?

Days earlier, Sirius and Ragnok were examining the Black account books. It appeared as though no one had touched the vaults in almost a decade, but shortly before Sirius’s arrest, there were strange transfers being made, but all to and from various other Black accounts. Although Sirius was very concerned about the lack of contact from his grandfather, he was willing to make some minor adjustments to certain investments with Ragnok while they awaited Kreacher’s awakening.

It was not long before a goblin came crashing through the door and bowed. Ragnok—it’s time. The trio ran through the halls of Gringotts to find an elf that looked years younger, far more similar to the Kreacher Sirius remembered as a small boy. When Kreacher saw Sirius, he instantly burst into tears. 

“Master, Kreacher is sorry. Kreacher lives to serve the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Kreacher didn’t mean to hurt his family, sir. Kreacher will die in shame.”

“Kreacher!” said Sirius before he turned to the team of goblins still in the room, “What has happened to him?”

“He was cursed, by your mother it seems if that was his Mistress. It seems as she forced him to abandon his duties of protecting and preserving your house.”

“Kreacher, what did Mother do to you?”

“Kreacher is sorry, Master. Kreacher loved Mistress, but Kreacher would never want to hurt his house.”

“Kreacher, no one is hurt, we just need to know what you’ve been made to do.”

“Master must go the Great Master Arcturus. He is being very unwell. Kreacher has been unserving and hiding Great Master from the Black elves.”

Sirius turned to Ragnok, “The House of Black would like to hire a team of cursebreakers and healers, preferably goblins-only and preferably right now.”

Ragnok nodded and swept from the room. Sirius turned back to creature and said, “It will be alright Kreacher. Lets go and get Grandfather Arcturus right now. Then the goblins will help him get better. Is Grandfather very hurt, Kreacher?”

“Great Master is very unwell, but he be doing better with the goblin healers like Kreacher is. We will bring Great Master to get better.” 

“Okay Kreacher, you just have to take me and our friends here through the wards now, okay? Don’t be upset when we get to Grandfather. We can explain everything to him after the goblins have done their work.”

“Then we be going now,” said Kreacher, and with a snap of his fingers they all were transported to a small, dark room. Another snap and the lamps began emitting a soft glow. Another snap and Arcturus changed from greyish purple to a faint yellow, to a rougeish-pink like a new baby. Instantly the goblins set off across the room, the curse breakers examining every inch of the space while the healers began running diagnostics and casting spells over his frail body. 

Sirius stood a ways off staring as tears ran from Kreacher’s eyes into a puddle on the floor and then back again to his grandfather whom he hadn’t seen since he was fourteen—now only a few feet away, the only family he had left and looking only seconds away from death. After what felt like forever, Sirius heard his grandfather make a soft noise and immediately rushed toward his bed. Ragnok rested a hand on the anxious man’s arm as the two waited to see the fate of the decrepit figure in the bed.

At last, Arcturus took one gasping, rattling breath and his eyes flew open. Turning his head painfully from side to side, Arcturus locked his eyes on his grandson and breathed, “Siriu..?”

Instantly, 800 elves appeared into the cramped room.


	6. The Long-Awaited Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Harry have a heart to heart

Minerva was glad for her vigilance after Albus left; she felt she had a much firmer grasp on the situation at hand, but she had a few new questions for Harry. Luckily, the boy in question turned up not fifteen minutes after Albus had retreated from her chambers. Ushering Harry quickly into her sitting room, Minerva joined the boy on the floor to tell him stories of his parents and pass him plate after plate of biscuits.

Harry looked up at his new professor, the women who the evening before had greatly intimidated him and felt a warmth he had never remembered feeling before. Trying to blink the water out of his eyes, he said,  
“Thank you very much for everything, Professor. I have never known anything about my parents before. I don’t remember ever seeing them at all. In fact, it feel really strange to see pictures of us together at all.”

“Master Potter, what do you mean you didn’t know anythin’ about them? Didn’t yer aunt and uncle have photographs? And didn’t the headmaster tell you more stories about them during his visits? And Harry dear, please call me Aunt Minnie when we’re alone. I would like to have thought that if yer parents were still here, ye would have grown seeing me a great deal more than ye did, and anyways, that’s what yer father called me toward the end of his time at Hogwarts.”

“What do you mean? Headmaster Dumbledore never visited me; I never saw him until the Feast yesterday.”  
“What? Not ever?”

“I promise I didn’t.”

“Oh dear…But you can’t say that your aunt and uncle didn’t have any photographs or stories about them.”

“Oh they had stories all right. They told me that my parents were drunks who got themselves killed in a car accident and left them burdened with a freak like me to take care of them. It wasn’t until Hagrid came and broke down the door that I even knew wizards and witches were real.”

“Wot in Morgana’s staff is the meaning of that?!”

As Harry began to cower, so different from the boy who had passed the evening with her, the fog cleared for Minerva and she knew what needed to be done. 

“Harry,” she said gently in a quite voice, “I am sorry for gettin’ loud just then. I am very sorry for the way you were treated by your family. I am sure that I cannot begin to understand how they behaved toward you. I can promise you something though, I will personally see to it that you never have to see them again. Do ye remember the letter you handed me when you first got here?” Harry nodded. “Very good. It was from your godfather. He has been gone for a very long time, but it seems as though something went wrong for everyone. I might need your help Harry, to fill in some missing pieces, but I can promise you that you will not be returning to the Dursley’s house if you do not wish too. Can you answer some questions for me? I promise that whatever you say won’t get ye into no trouble—none at all.”

“Yes, Aunt Minnie, thank you.”

“Good lad. Now what happened when you got yer Hogwarts letter?

Minerva sat in silent horror as Harry recounted the trails between his relatives and the bombardment of letters as well as the breech of protocol by sending Hagrid to take Harry to Diagon Alley and Gringotts, all while trying to understand the absurdity of knowing that Dumbledore knew exactly what he was doing when he decided that this was an appropriate course of venture. Harry’s recollections also offered her a deeper insight into the personalities of the people who were supposed to raise and care for him. Minerva came to an understanding that whatever Albus Dumbledore had decided about Harry, it was entirely against every value of the wizarding community, traditional or not. 

“Harry dear, thank ye for tellin’ me yer stories about yer journey to Hogwarts. They were very enlightening to say the least. I would like to tell you another story now, one about your father and the man you met outside of King’s Cross. The one that asked you to deliver the letter to me. You must be very curious about that man; he’s your godfather: Sirius Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will hopefully be posting chapters hopefully regularly. I should do the first batch of chapters in one bulk.


End file.
